


Tommy and Techno fight

by LoveBug515



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Pogtopia, Techno goes, Tommy wants to learn to fight, Training, brotherly Techno and Tommy, if ive fucked up thats my excuse, sure why not, this is my first time actually posting to Ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBug515/pseuds/LoveBug515
Summary: Tommy wants to learn to fight, who better to go to than Techno?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 236





	Tommy and Techno fight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I just decided to write one day, hope its good!

It was late morning when Tommy walked up to Techno, he was somewhat nervous, because while he had asked Techno this before, he hadn't done it yet, and Wilbur wasn't home. He took a deeper breath, before continuing to walk forward. 

Techno looked up from where he was laying down on the floor and gave him a grin. “What brings you here Tommy?”

Tommy shuffled for a moment before spitting it out “Can you teach me to fight?” Techno tilted his head slightly, looking confused. “Yeah, I agreed to that. Don't you want to train with Wilbur though?” 

Tommy shook his head quickly. “No, I- I know how to fight like Wilbur. I know how to fight, but I want to learn how to fight like you.” Tommy now had Technos full attention, Techno even sitting up to regard him.

“You want me to teach you how to fight like I do.” Techno said it as a statement, and Tommy nodded quickly. “Yeah. Your fighting is powerful, and you go all out during it, I feel like it would be helpful to learn, you know?”

Techno nodded slowly. “I can see that. But Tommy” His voice took on a warning tone “You know i've trained my entire life to be this good. You aren't going to get incredibly good in just a few lessons.” 

Tommy nodded “I know, but it will help!” 

Techno laughed and shook his head. “Alright then kid. You know the training area i cleared out yesterday? I put sand on the floor for a good surface. Go over there and try to stretch. I'll be over in a moment.”

Tommys back hit the ground as he lost all the air in his lungs. He tried to take in a breath and move, but before he could there was a sword at his throat. He froze before tapping the floor, telling that he gave up. 

Techno laughed, pulling the wooden sword away, as he reached out a hand to help Tommy up. “That was good! You kept blocking and held up for almost a minute!”

Tommy grinned slightly, still out of breath and he knew his hair was wet with sweat.

Techno picked up Tommys sword from where he had dropped it. “We do need to work on keeping the weapon in your hands when you fall though. If you still have a weapon, you can still defend yourself, even if you are laying on the ground. Now, Lets try again!”

Tommy was swinging his sword, then stabbing, before he twirled around to get more speed and strength. Techno leaped back, sword up from having just blocked. Both stood there for a second, panting, before Tommy launched forward again. He this time lunged for his stomach, but switched his aim last second for Technos hand. Both froze as the clatter of a wooden sword falling on stone filled the air. Both Techno and Tommy looked at Technos empty hand, and his sword on the ground, before Techno let out a loud laugh, and Tommy started giggling. “You did it Tommy! Whoop Whoop!” Techno was laughing, and when he looked at Tommy his eyes were shining with pride. “You did great kid! There's still more to teach, but I'm so proud of you. You've picked this all up so fast! This is only our 5th lesson, and you've managed to disarm me! You're doing great Kid!” Techno reached over to rustle Tommy's hair, and Tommy giggled, dancing out of reach. His eyes glimmered with pride for himself. 

He wished Wilbur could see this, but they had only been practicing when Wilbur wasn't home, because Tommy didn't want Wilbur to watch him get beat to the ground.

“Now.” Techno was talking again and Tommy tuned back in “The next thing we are gonna be doing, the next lesson, is I'm going to fight you. I'm going to yell out what you have to do in response to what i'm doing, and you do it. Got it?” 

Tommy's face must be showing his confusion, because Techno laughed. “You'll see next lesson.” He grinned at Tommy and Tommy grinned back in excitement.

Wilbur dug out the dirt that was blocking the doorway, and let himself and Tubbo in. He had been gone for a while, and was happy to be home. They were both walking down the stairs, when they heard Techno yelling. They both froze, and hurried to where they could see where he was, when they froze in shock.

Tommy and Techno were fighting, and Tommy was holding his own against him. They got a little closer and heard what Techno was yelling.

“Duck!” Techno swung his sword and Tommy ducked under it. “Left swing and back!” Tommy swung going for his legs as he jumped back. “Over head block!” Techno swung towards Tommys head from above, and Tommy held up his sword to block it. “Left side block!” Techno swung his sword towards Tommys left arm and Tommy blocked with his sword. “Left hand swing!” Tommy swung for Technos left side as he blocked. “Right side twist to left!” Tommy started swinging for Technos right side, before switching to left, causing Techno to have to switch his blocking. “Jump swing dodge!” Techno yelled, and when he swung for Tommy's legs, Tommy jumped up, Swung his sword towards Technos head, and dodged back to avoid the swing coming his way in retaliation. 

It was like a dance almost, watching the two move, dodging and swinging all around.

Then Techno yelled “Take down however, go!” Tommy suddenly moved quickly, pretended to go for the left, then went down, and swung his legs for Technos legs while he swung his sword for Technos head. Techno missed the leg sweep protecting his head, and he went down. Tommy stepped on his sword hand, and pointed his sword at Technos neck. Both were panting, before Techno tapped the sand beneath him three times. 

Tommy grinned widely as he stepped back, and reached out a hand to help Techno up. Techno let out a whoop and cheered “You did it kid! You brought me down! Great job!” Tommy let out a whoop as well and laughed loudly “YES!!” he screamed, punching his fists in the air.

Wilbur let out a whoop too. “Great Job Tommy!”

Both turned their heads super fast to face him, and all of a sudden Tommy looked embarrassed, and Techno was laughing. Techno swung his arm around Tommys shoulders and grinned at him. Tommy snorted quietly but grinned, looking down. Techno nodded, before he looked at Wilbur and Tubbo with a shit eating grin on his face.

He quickly grabbed Tommy and slung him over his shoulder. Tommy screeched and tried hitting his back yelling “Let go of me you bastard!” But Techno just laughed, saluted Wilbur and Tubbo, and just said “To the lake we go Tommy!” before walking up the stairs, with Tommy yelling at him the entire way up. Tubbo started giggling, and Wilbur couldn't help but laugh too. Tommy was a great kid, and Wilbur was so, so proud of him.


End file.
